The Champion of the Forgotten
by xXxFilipinoPowarxXx
Summary: Percy was only a young child when his mom died protecting him from monsters. Devastated, he leaves his home. Starving and exhausted from running, he collapses on a road in the middle of nowhere days later. He is picked up by a wandering man who takes him to a place where he might belong, the Church. First Fanfic/ Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**_A/N _****This is my first fanfiction. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the quotes you will see from other places such as Warhammer 40k**

"Stay with me Lord, as I devastate your enemies!" said the lone warrior standing against the tide of endless foes in a desert wasteland. Like a rock facing the tide, he stood his ground. Clad in midnight black armor, he alone held back the endless waves of enemies that threatened his home. In his hands were the tools of his trade, the tools of war and carnage. A sword that glowed as fell, green energies danced across its blade was in his right hand, an arcane pistol with strange runes inscribed on it was in his left. The lone warrior stood alone as monsters came in like an ocean tide. "Die you bastards!" screamed the warrior as he killed the creatures left and right with blood the color of sand spilling onto the ground. He kept killing until the creatures eventually stopped coming. Exhausted and grateful for the short reprieve, the warrior tried to brace himself for the next onslaught that would soon come. He looked across the battlefield and was saddened at the bodies of his comrades that decorated the desert sand. 'Rest in peace brothers, for I shall stop the tide here.' the warrior thought.

_Flashback_

_ "We won't live through this fight sir, and the elders have forbidden this plan of action!" said a soldier. The soldier was staring at his commander as he looked out the window to children playing. His sea-green eyes were troubled as he watched the children play. "Fuck the elders! If we do not act then these children, the elders, me, and you will die! I will not let that happen will you?" the commander asked. "No sir! I'm with you until the end!" shouted the soldier as he raised his right hand to his chest in a salute. The commander didn't do anything but smile sadly as he watched the children, knowing that most of them, if not all of them, were not coming back._

_ End Flashback_

All of his men died in the battle. One by one they fell. The enemies were endless, and every five killed, ten more took their place. Ammo for weapons were depleted. Swords were chipped and broken. Some men fought with rocks found upon the desert sands. Their spirit however, was indomitable. Each man died with a battle cry or praise to God on his lips. For every soldier that died, another was inspired to fight even fiercer than before. However, there were only so much men left to fight. The last soldier with two swords stuck in his chest, and even then, he still killed the two creatures that were responsible.

As he looked across the desert to where his enemies were, he spied an enlarged version of the creatures he faced. It was armored in bits and pieces of metal that was scavenged from the hundreds of battlefields this creature fought on. In its hands was a massive double-bladed axe. Its eyes radiated with endless bloodlust. Runes adorned its massive 7 foot frame. It was ripped in muscle, and the creatures were all cowed in its presence.

The battle that took the lives of his brothers was merely a shot in the dark to lure the monster nicknamed, Behemoth. Killing Behemoth would stop the creatures here. The monster acted as a leader for the horde, it focused the mindless bloodlust in these creatures. Without the monster acting as the leader, the horde would splinter into fragments of wandering warbands that could be taken down more easily.

With a prayer on his lips, the warrior prepared for what may be his last fight. He roared a challenge to the Behemoth, "Face me!" . The monster merely watched as the warrior pointed his blade at it. All of a sudden, two creatures split from the horde with the intent to kill the foolish human that dared to fight them, and as soon as they left the horde, the behemoth ran across the field and killed the two creatures, splitting them both in half before they could even take three steps. Roaring at the rest of the horde, it slowly walked to the warrior until it stood twenty yards from where he stood.

Praising the lord for this chance at ending this horde that numbered in the hundreds of thousands, the warrior knelt down and began to chant an ancient litany of inspiration. "I am the hammer. I am the right hand of God, the instrument of His will, the gauntlet about His fist, the tip of His spear, and the edge of His sword. He is my armor, my shield, and my sanctuary!" the warrior chanted. "Into the fires of battle, unto the Anvil of War!" and with that final bit said, the warrior got up and charged towards the behemoth. The Behemoth grinned at the warrior and ran to meet him.

They met in the middle and the Behemoth swung for the warrior's head. He ducked at the last minute. With the battle axe narrowly missing his head, the warrior stabbed his blade deep into the Behemoth's thigh. The energies that danced across the blade gravitated towards the wound and made it fester in seconds. Enraged, the Behemoth backhanded the warrior and he flew away from the monster with his sword still in it. The Behemoth pulled the sword out and threw it away from it. The warrior quickly started shooting his pistol, and blue, arcane bullets flew towards the Behemoth. The Behemoth quickly dodged, but flinched as two shots managed to hit it in the chest. The metal bits on its chest started to heat up as soon as the bulled came into contact with it. Roaring in pain, the Behemoth quickly threw the ramshackle armor away and quickly threw his battle axe at the warrior. The warrior dodged, but as soon as he looked towards the beast it was already on him. It kicked him in the chest and he flew back, Wincing as he got up, he noticed the Behemoth running towards its battle axe. He began to desperately search for his sword amongst the scattered bodies. Spying it on top of a fallen comrade, he ran towards it after holstering his pistol. He quickly picked it up and raised it to block the Behemoth's incoming strike. Gritting his teeth, he was slowly pushed back by the beast's monstrous strength. The beast shoved his blade harder, and the warrior lost his balance and fell over a body. As soon as he hit the ground the Behemoth raised his battle axe and swung it downwards. The massive axe blade bit into the warrior's chest but didn't split him in half due to the impressive durability of the black armor. Grinning and then crouching next to the downed man, the Behemoth gloated in a harsh gravelly voice, "Now your precious village and monastery will be next young warrior. Hahahaha!" Biting down a scream, the warrior swiftly stabbed his blade into the Behemoth's chest and penetrated both lungs while grabbing his pistol and shooting the beast directly into the face. "Eat holy lead first foul creature and rot in hell!" the warrior weakly said. The beast then slowly fell back with the warrior's sword still stuck in him and his face melted from the point blank holy bullets.

As his vision was fading, he looked towards the horde. They were fleeing from something he could not see. Explosions suddenly ransacked the horde. He grinned weakly and looked towards the sky and saw the silhouettes of choppers in the skies. 'The damn elders finally sent help' he thought before his vision faded and cries of "Percy!" filled the air.

**_A/N_**** Like I said before, this is my first fanfiction story. Please tell me what you thought about it. Critique it please, tell me what you think and tell me your ideas for the next chapter(s). Thanks in advance!**

**-FilipinoPowar**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Next chapter read and enjoy, I also have a poll up now about pairings._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other objects and quotes you see in my story.**

**Death of Innocence and a New Home**

** 8 years previous**

"Happy seventh birthday, make a wish Percy!" Sally Jackson exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay!" Percy Jackson squeezed his eyes shut and began to wish. 'I wish that dad would come with us' the boy silently wished.

"What did you wish for Percy?"

"It's a secret mama!"

"I'll just have to get it out of you then! Tickle time Percy!" she shouted before mercilessly tickling our young hero. "Hahahahahaha! Stop, please! Mercy!" Percy couldn't breathe as he was laughing so hard.

Birthdays were an excitable thing for Percy, but he wished that he had friends that could celebrate with him. The Jacksons were always on the move, never staying longer than a month in a single place. Sally knew about the dangers that posed a threat to young demigods, especially ones that had the unique scent that Percy had. She ran from the monsters and from the gods' arguments about children of the big three. Due to that, Percy didn't make many friends or go to school. His mother taught him everything he knows. His birthdays were usually in cheap motels too.

Percy was a son of Poseidon, the god of the oceans and a member of the big three. Poseidon told Sally that unless she married a human with a scent worse than Percy's, she would have to stay on the move. She would usually receive money to help them keep moving, but the money stopped coming a month ago.

In order to compensate for the lack of cash, she did things for a quick buck. She mowed lawns, tended gardens, recycled, and even sold some of her more personal items. She sold her ring that was a gift from Poseidon after Percy was conceived and her grandfather's silver and gold watch. She would do anything for her baby to grow and live. She would even fight to the death for him.

**_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock_**

"Hey mommy, I think someone's knocking outside." Percy stared excitingly at the door. Maybe it was his dad!

"I'll check it out Percy. Just keep eating your cake."

"But I wanna see if it's dad…"

"No", she yelled, "Just keep eating baby, okay?"

"Okay..." Percy stared dejectedly at his cake.

Sally got up slowly and looked through the eye hole on the door(**_A/N I don't what it's really called_**). She gasped as soon as she looked to see who it was. Although to regular mortals they would be seen as a group of children, Sally saw that there was a group of goblins right outside the door.

What made it even worse was the fact that these types of goblins were known to be cruel to their prey. They would torture it for entertainment first before slowly cooking it over a fire. The goblins had yellow skin had boils all over their faces. Yellow teeth and piggish eyes with intent to do harm was what intimidated Sally. Clothes that were patched together and weapons that were rusty and old hung from their belts. You could see the poison dripping off the rusty weapons.

These creatures, along with other different races and species, migrated to America in order to follow their respective pantheons. They got here using the many trading and slave ships that came from the Old World and into the New World. The ships that were found were either empty, except for bones and signs conflict, or full of insane sailors that mumbled about demented creatures that would torture them. These poor souls never fully recovered.

"If you're not gonna open, then we's gonna break it down!"

The goblins began to take out their weapons and hack at the door. "Hack, chop, cleave, maim kill!" The goblins began to sing as they hacked at the door.

Percy stared at the door, scared of whatever was making all the noise. "Percy, go out the window in the bathroom and hide okay? I'm going to talk with these guys first, then I'm going to play hide and seek with you."

"But…"

"No buts! Percy, please just go. I love you."

**_THUD THUD THUD_**

"Okay mama! I love you too!" Percy called out as he made his way to the window. Percy knew that his mom did everything for him. The least he could do was play a silly game with her. He crawled through the window and made his way to the dumpster out back, knowing that nobody would look in a dumpster. He grinned, convinced that he was going to win.

Sally sighed in relief that Percy would get away. She took a deep breath and grabbed the gun she had in her purse. She sat down in a chair and faced the door, pointing at it with her gun. As tears ran down her face and a prayer to God, she steeled herself for death. The only regret she had was Percy growing up without her. The door broke and the sound of gun shots penetrated the air.

**2 hours later**

Percy got tired of waiting in the dumpster and began to head back to his motel room. He wondered if someone was shooting fireworks earlier. His stomach growled, he didn't get to finish his cake. As he made his way to the motel, he gasped in shock. His motel room door was broken and splintered into pieces. He hurried into the room and then fell onto his knees. In the room was his mom, her body lay on the table where his cake was. Strange creatures were scattered around the room with holes in their heads.

He stared at his mom's dead body and cried his heart out. It felt like his heart was hit with a hammer. After he finished crying, he tried to clean her body and set it on the bed. After a quick prayer to whoever looked out for the dead, Percy Jackson ran out the door and onto the road.

**2 weeks later**

Percy Jackson was tired. His stomach grumbled and growled from the lack of food. And he hasn't slept much in the two weeks after his mother's death. He slept in dumpsters, he ate from the dumpsters, and he drank water from the puddles and water fountains he found. He didn't even know where he was. He had to keep running from the monsters that kept coming after him. It was only through luck that he managed to get away from them without injury.

He was alone on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. The road was surrounded by forest on all sides. It was night time. He just collapsed on the road and lay there unmoving. He was too tired to care if someone ran him over, or if wolves would eat his body. His eyes closed and he went to dreams of him and his mom on the road.

A car's headlights could be seen in the distance.

"What in God's name?"

The car stopped and a man dressed in black robes and a black fedora hopped out of the car. In the moonlight, you could make out a rosary in his right hand, and a dagger that glowed with a blue arcane glow. He looked around in the moonlight as if searching for a hidden enemy. Satisfied, he made his way to the downed boy and crouched right next to him, checking for a pulse. He felt a pulse.

"Thanks be to God. The boy still lives. Malnourished, exhausted, what has this child been doing. He has this aura of the sea about him. Ahhh…, that's what you are, son of an ocean being, a so called demigod. Bishop Heathcock would want to see you."

The man then began to carry the boy to his car. The car drove off heading west towards the desert sands of Nevada.

**2 days later**

Percy woke up warm for the first time in two weeks. His vision was blurred, but he could make out a figure sitting next to a lamp in the corner. In the distance he could hear chanting and what sounded like praying.

"Mommy is that you? Was all of that bad stuff a dream?"

"Shhh, you must be quiet Mass has just started. Drink this then rest child."

The figure in the corner began to feed him a broth, chanting in a strange tongue that was unknown to Percy. Percy drank some of the broth then his eyelids began to droop, and he soon fell asleep.

The door opened and another figure came in.

"Is he better?"

"Yes, he will recover. Shall we put him into the program?"

Silence followed after the question was asked. After a moment of contemplating, the figure in the doorway answered, "I believe we shall. His powers as the son of a water deity shall benefit the monastery and the village. And if we can save a life while doing it, it is all the better. Come, we must let him rest."

The two figures quietly left the room.

**Some time later**

Percy once again woke up, feeling better than before. Blinking sleep away from his eyes, he looked around his new surroundings. It was bare, with a sink in the corner, a closet near the door, and a bathroom next to his bed. He got up and found that he was dressed in robes of black. After feeling the silky feeling of robes, he found sandals near the door, and he soon left to explore this strange place.

Quietly closing the door, He looked around and gasped in wonder. He was in what seemed to be a corridor that looked like it was cut directly from a cathedral. Staring in wonder, he slowly walked the empty hallways in order to look for a way outside. He kept hearing loud chanting in a strange language.

'This place is awesome! It looks so cool, but why do I keep hearing things?'

He then came to a door and opened it. He came into a huge greenhouse. Plants of many colors and sizes were scattered throughout the greenhouse. Grass grew on the floor. He heard singing, and saw a man in black tending to a group of tulips. He was surrounded by children of all races, boy and girl, and all dressed in black.

"Where am I?"

Everyone turned to look at Percy. Whispers from the children as they speculated on who the newcomer was, spread throughout the air. The man in black smiled at Percy, and he quietly shushed the children. He walked up to Percy and sat down next to him.

"What is your name child?"

"I'm Percy and where am I? Who are you?" Percy asked quietly.

"I am Father Soren, and you are in your new home. Children come greet your newest brother."

As children quickly surrounded him, he thought 'I like the sound of home.'. And for the first time in two weeks Percy Jackson smiled.

**_A/N- I have a poll set up for pairings and stuff so check that out. Critique please, and if you have ideas for anything that may come up just leave it in the review. If you have questions, I'll try to answer._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-FilipinoPowar_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons and the Taste of Combat**

**_A/N- This chapter might not be my best work. I had bad writer's block and it was very hard to type this chapter._**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything here. I wish I did but I don't ='(**

Percy was having the time of his life. He had friends that would stay with him forever! Everyday felt as if he died and went past the golden gates of heaven.

Father Soren was the caretaker of the children at the monastery. He taught Percy and the other children basic math, English, history, and science. He led them in prayer and taught them about God and Jesus. Father Soren even talked about the beings God created to rule the universe in his stead.

According to Father Soren, God created the many worlds in the universe and the beings that inhabited them. First, he made the angels, and they became his personal army and messengers. On Earth he made the primordial gods that were based on their element and were created in his image. These beings ruled the earth. He made Nyx, the being of night, Gaeia, the being of the earth, and many others. Those beings then began to mate with each other and have children. Their reign became known as the 1st Age.

Tired of ruling the Earth, the primordials began to go into solitude. They bestowed upon their children, the right to rule the Earth in their place. One by one, the primordials began to vanish, and their children began their rule. These beings called themselves, the Titans. They too began to mate and have children, but the ruler of the Titans, Kronos, was not as kind to his children as other Titans were. The Titans reign was called the 2nd Age.

Hearing a prophecy that stated that he would be overthrown by his children, Kronos became paranoid. He swallowed each of his children except for the youngest. The youngest one was saved by his mother, Rhea. The child's name was Zeus. The child was taken to a cave and that was where the child stayed for the next twenty years of his life.

Zeus dreamed of setting his brothers free from his father. He trained every day in preparation for his fight with Kronos. While training, Zeus prayed to the being said to create his grandparents, God, for divine aid. In response, God sent his Archangel, Michael, to train the young Zeus. Twenty years of hellish training, and he was ready to face his father.

Zeus bided his time until a feast came for celebrating the rule of the Titans. During the feast, foolish Kronos drank too much wine, even for a Titan, thinking that his rule wasn't in danger. As soon as the feast was over and Kronos was returning to his palace, Zeus ambushed him. He cut his stomach open and his brothers fell out. Fearing for his life, the Titan fled. And so began the war in the heavens and on Earth.

Humans fought against human. The Titans fought against their children. Some Titans however, refused to fight. They figured that their time has passed. They were neutral in this conflict. The conflict was long, and after a century, the Titans lost the war.

The Titans that fought in the war against their children were imprisoned. Kronos was sent to Tartarus. The children of the Titans were celebrating their victory at a feast. Questions were raised on what to call themselves. In homage to the creator of the universe, Zeus declared that they would be called gods. After the feast, different groups of gods split away from each other.

They each took a different section of the world. The different groups became known as pantheons. Some went west across the great ocean to the lands of the setting sun, some went east to the lands of the rising sun, some went to the stormy north to take residence, they all have spread throughout the many lands, but there was one group that stayed in their homeland. This group became known as the Greek gods. The reign of the many pantheons became known as the 3rd Age.

During that time empires have risen and fallen, but the gods reign was still eternal. In the Underworld, the damned and the blessed were side by side. Jesus Christ, the only son of the Creator, spreads his teachings of love and forgiveness throughout the world. He was unjustly sentenced to crucifixion. Begging his father for forgiveness upon the mortals, he died and went to the Underworld. For three days, he argued with Hades to give different rewards or punishments for the dead. Hades grudgingly agreed on the third day. Satisfied with the ruling Hades gave, Jesus finally ascended into Paradise to stand alongside his father.

Although the Creator accepted his Son's pleas for forgiveness for the mortals, the gods were not so gracious. Angry at the foolish Romans and Jews, Zeus cursed them. Even though Zeus was a patron of the Romans, you did not just kill the son of the one that was partially responsible for your reign. He cursed the Romans to a slow death for their empire. He then cursed the Jews for trouble to always follow them. Israel has been embroiled in conflict ever since. The Roman Empire suffered from rebellions, weak rulers, and invaders thus began the slow decline of the Empire.

Peter began Christianity which worshipped God and his Son. He became the first leader of the Church. Knowing about the gods' forgetfulness towards their children and the dangers of unguided or unknowing demigods, he set a program for them. Many demigods died before they got to the camps set up for them. The Church would guide and protect them when they were children, and when the demigods matured, they in turn would help and protect the Church. These demigods were called the Hammers of God.

Peter organized the demigods into nine legions in honor of the nine factions that sided with God when the angels turned upon one another.

There were twenty factions and each had a leader. Two of the leaders mysteriously disappeared and their legions went with them. A war eventually started between the factions when Horus was corrupted, and he in turn corrupted eight of his brothers. The Horus Heresy was the name of the war that occurred. The Heresy ended when Horus was killed by Michael the Archangel when Horus tried to make a move on God.

The Legions became known as the Dark Angels, the Imperial Fists, the White Scars, the Wolves of God, the Crimson Angels, the Hands of Iron, the Ultramarines, the Salamanders, and the Ravens. Each had a primarch which was the head of the Legion and was separated into Chapters based on their amount of demigods. These Chapters were named something else and acted independently from its parent legion, and each chapter had different specialties. The Grey Knights were called when demons were about, the Wolves of God were called when you needed the extermination of a group of monsters, and the Imperial Fists were called for fortification and defense. These Chapters and their Legions occupied different countries and lived in isolation with a monastery and village supporting it.

These Legions and their Chapters were the shield and sword of the Church. The Legions send a squad of warriors selected from them and a squad of from each legion protected the Pope and the Vatican. However, there were times where the Pope was corrupt and the legions refused to serve.

"And that children, was our first insight into the history of this world. While I know that you have questions hold them until tomorrow please. I have a meeting to get to and must hurry. If you signed up to become a Hammer, have a nice first day at basic training with Chapter Master Haivextus!"

Groaning was heard around the room as many cursed the fact that they would have their first training session with Master Haivextus, the 'Taskmaster'. Rumor had it that even the Hammers of the resident chapter dreaded training from him. As he hurried through the monastery corridors, his heart was thumping with excitement.

Percy was one of the few who wanted him to train him. No one would ever get hurt if he had anything to say about it once he became a Hammer. He didn't want anyone to go through his experience with losing a loved one. He was the first one there and was awed by the many weapons and armor held in the massive room that was the Armory.

The middle of the Armory consisted of a sparring ring with sand as the floor and a ring of white as the boundary. Ammo, melee weapons, and guns were hung up around various racks. Dummies and targets were in boxes in the corner. What scared Percy was the many bloodstains surrounding the sparring ring. The very sand was blood red from the amount of life water spilled upon it.

A lone figure stood shirtless in the middle of the ring. This man was massive. Bald and chiseled like a statue, the man stood at an impressive 6'6. Scars adorned his body like trophies. His face was the epitome of serious and was stoic with his grey eyes showing nothing. As everyone walked in, he spoke in a somber tone that radiated power, and everyone hung on his every word.

"Listen up hopefuls! I am Chapter Master Haivextus, and I will personally watch over you until I must go to combat. I am here to train the next generation of Hammers. I do not stand for foolishness, in the battlefield the foolish ones go first." He then pointed at one his scars. It went from his right shoulder to his left hip. "I will not lie to you, this training may kill you! This scar was from another hopeful when I began my training. We use real weapons and live ammunition when training. The only time we will not use live ammunition is in the War Games. And listen to this, I don't care about what pantheon you are from or how great it is. You don't bring that superiority crap. You bring it in here and you answer to me! Got it?"

Heads shook up and down, nobody wanted to tick off the giant.

"Good. Now I want you to pick any melee weapon here on the racks. Sabers, gladiuses, spears, it doesn't matter. Pick only what you can hold in two hands."

Everyone scrambled for the weapon they wanted, not wanting to lose the chance to get a cool weapon. As everyone picked their chosen weapons, Percy was the last one to choose. Slowly he walked around the room reaching out to each weapon but pulling back at the last second. Eyes followed him as he walked around the room. Haivextus was watching, with narrowed eyes.

'Would the trident work? No, doesn't feel right. Will this work? No, too big for me.' He kept going around until he stopped at a claymore. The blade was the color of frozen seawater. The hilt was pretty simple, but the pommel was a dragon with its teeth bared. He grabbed it and gave it a few slashes. 'This feels just right.' And as soon as he said it in his mind, the blade gave off a flash of light, blinding everyone. As soon as it faded, Haivextus began to speak in a somber tone.

"You have a special blade there hopeful. That blade only had two other owners and both became legends to the chapter. Hopefuls, hear me and hear me well. Every weapon in this room has been the weapon of another battle-brother or sister that has fallen in battle. Weapons of this caliber are rarely made anymore. We maintain them and give them respect, for only a few gods and humans can truly make weapons like this anymore. Each has a name written on it, they usually give a hint of the true purpose of your weapon. Previous Hammers have been in your places that you have been in right now. This day marks the beginning on the road to become a Hammer. Today is your only chance to back out. After today, it will end in death. I will not hold anything against you if you leave now."

Most would have told him that he was just trying to psyche them out or that it was a test. It wasn't, it was a literal question and offer. The man had an air of sadness, his normally impassive grey eyes showed remorse and sorrow. Half of the class left, they frightened by the saddened man and the experiences that made him that way. They put their weapons back on the racks and quietly left. Silence fell across the Armory.

Master Haivextus became normal again as the last student left. The air of sadness and sorrow disappeared.

"Hopefuls, you have begun a path that cannot be stopped. You will attain glory as a Hammer or die. Let's begin now."

** 1 year later**

Master Haivextus worked the hopefuls in the class. It didn't matter if you were male or female, Egyptian or Norse. He worked you until you came back to your room exhausted and limping. The students became better, stronger, and faster. Baby fat disappeared after the first month. In its place, Hard muscle and abs remained.

However some hopefuls died during the training. One fell to his death climbing up a cliff on one of many Haivextus's field survival training. He was not found until after the field training was supposed to be over. Another died while cleaning her gun, one second she was laughing and joking along with Percy; the next minute, she was lying on the ground with a hole in her temple. After that, everyone seemed to be more careful when cleaning weapons.

Percy was the best of his class. He seemed to be the one that always won in the spars, the one that came home first during field survival, and the one that everyone seemed to listen to. He was the best swordsman and had to have Master Haivextus to humble him.

By the time a year has come and gone, the first War Games of Percy's class would begin.

"Hopefuls, some of us have perished already during training, but we have kept strong. You have trained your hardest, and you are the most promising generation of hopefuls we have had in years. I believe you are ready for your first War Games. There will be different scenarios for each session of War Games. Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag, and Free for All , are just examples. Tomorrow it begins so rest well."

As the students left, tension was rampant. Students hurried to bed in order to rest for the War Games tomorrow. As Percy did his normal ritual of praying for his mother and doing homework, his mind was in hyper drive. He kept thinking of possible scenarios for the War Games, and when Hypnos' land called, he dreamed of ways to win.

** The next morning**

The hopefuls all met in the armory. They noticed that two rooms that weren't opened before were now opened and were lit with blue and red lights.

"Welcome to the first War Games hopefuls. Today's scenario is Intel Search. One of my personal favorites, one team must defend three objectives, while another team attacks to capture. Battle-brothers on leave will assist in me calling people out. You get shot, you are out. Grab paintballs made for your ranged weapons. Maiming and killing is prohibited. Once I call your team and squads gather your gear and go to your indicated section and make plans with your team for the rest of the time you have."

Percy got excited once he heard the scenario they would go through. He already planned ahead for it.

"For the Blues , they are defending. Squad Leaders are Percy, Taylor, and Cassandra. For the Reds, they are attacking. Squad Leaders are Tommy, Avitus, and Cynthia. Squad Percy will be Mark, Elisa, and Jeffery."

Once Percy went to his side and heard his squad-mates, he tuned out the rest and waited for his squad to get there.

Mark was a son of the Filipino god of war, whose name was lost to mortal tongues. He never told anyone his father's name. Black haired and quiet, he was a lone wolf in its purest form. He never hung out with anyone besides his brother, Jeff, and Elisa. He was strong for the age of eight and his stoic face unnerved most people. He was picked on by Avitus and his cronies

Jeff was Mark's brother and was also tight-lipped about his father's name. His hair was black like his brothers, but he was the more sociable of the two. He was friends with everyone but Avitus and his group of cronies. He was older than Mark by one year and was skinny, but fit. He was built like a track star.

Elisa was a pretty blonde daughter of Aphrodite. While most daughters of Aphrodite didn't care for combat, she did. She was fierce and aggressive but loyal, defending Mark from people bullying him even though he didn't need help. She was everything her sisters weren't, personality wise of course.

"While we wait for the rest, why don't I hear specializations." Percy suggested.

"Sniping, stealth, and close quarters combat." Mark quietly stated.

"Same as little Mark here except for the sniping, but I'm a little bit good at assassination." Jeff cheerfully said while ruffling Mark's hair with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Close quarters combat, setting up traps, and first aid." Elisa said with a grin.

"Ok good, I have a plan but I'll share it when everyone gets here."

Mark quietly cleaned his weapons while Jeff and Elisa talked excitedly about the upcoming War Game. Percy merely closed his eyes while waiting for everyone to get here. Once he heard the rest of the squads walk over to him. He opened his eyes.

"Let's get the planning started Jackson."

"I've already planned ahead, I need to hear specializations."

Taylor started off first. "My squad is mainly built for fortification and defense. Tony has a 30 cal. , and Misty has a flamethrower. Rudy has a M16. I have a set of pistols."

"My team is focused mainly on ambushing an opponent. Everyone has silenced SMGs except for me. I have a M1 Garand." Cassandra stated.

"My team seems to be a mix of specializations. Mark's a sniper and close quarters expert, Jeff is an assassin, and Elisa is a medic; she can also set up traps and fight up close."

"Let's hear the plan then."

"We are gonna keep each document hidden wherever we land underground. Squad Taylor set up an ambush around the documents. Strike and then pull back. Squad Cassandra will set up fortifications around the documents. Squad Taylor will then assist Cassandra once they finish the ambush. Elisa I want you to trap all possible approaches to the documents, then head towards Mark to help defend him and spot for targets. Mark, find a high elevation suitable for sniping. Jeff, as soon as we touchdown, I want you to search for the enemy and cause havoc. I will be support for any group that needs help. Call in for help if you need it, any questions?"

A chorus of negatives answered him.

"All right then, let's pray then get ready for the call to start the Games."

A call for both teams to return the Armory came. Haivextus stood near the exit with a box of what seemed to be pills.

"The Games are held on an island in the Pacific unknown to mortals. It is your standard tropical paradise. There are no wildlife on the island, besides the many birds and insects. These pills will be taken as soon as you get to your seat on the plane. This will ensures that the island's secrecy is kept, and cheating by looking for the enemy chopper as you land isn't done. You will wake once your chopper lands. Now head to the Black Hawks! Good luck!"

Everyone filed out of the Armory and insults soon were fired from the majority of the Red Team, to Squad Cynthia's disgust.

"Cassandra, you're going down."

"You Filipino brown boys are gonna lose hahahah! Greek gods are the best!"

"Jackson, today is the day I show you that losers like you only deserve to lick the boots of your superiors!"

The Blue Team walked in silence, ignoring the insults and jeering from the Red Team. As they spilt up to head into their different choppers, Cynthia called out to Percy.

"Sorry about my team Percy. Good luck!"

"It's alright. Good luck to you too!" He yelled back.

As soon as he got to a seat in the Black Hawk he took the pill and went to sleep.

** Unknown time late**

Percy woke up to the sound of thunder and rain. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. They were in a clearing with dense jungle around them. There was a large hill in the jungle close by if the taller trees were an indicator. Worse comes to worse, Mark can set up in a tree. After taking all of this in, he turned his attention towards the battle brother waking up his team. After waking them all up, the brother called for attention.

"Hopefuls, the War Games has officially just begun. You have five hours to defend your documents that are found in these three briefcases right next to me. If you are critically injured shoot flares from this gun into the air, and Brother Gage and I will come. Good luck hopefuls."

After handing the flare gun to Percy, the brother hurried to his chopper, and it slowly rose into the sky.

"Okay Blue Team, let's proceed with the plan. Mark there is a hill I believe in the jungle to the south. If not possible, the tall trees there should be a good vantage point. Elisa start setting up those traps. Jeff?"

"Yes boss?"

"Let the fun begin."

Grinning, Jeff began to put on painting his full of mud, and donning a ghille suit. "See you guys after this is all over. Good hunting." With that final bit said, Jeff ran into the jungle.

Percy turned his attention to the rest of his team. Squad Cassandra and Squad Taylor were doing their part in his plan. Grinning to himself, he walked over to help with whatever needed to be done.

**3 hours into the War Games**

They haven't seen anyone from the Red Team or Jeff for a while now. They hid the documents into a ammo box they placed into a trench wall. They then placed the empty briefcases in the middle of their fortifications. Percy ordered silence after the work on their fortifications was done. He was about to fall asleep whenever he heard Elisa over the radio.

"Percy, you have an enemy squad approaching from the east. They have a 30 cal. and rifles. Permission to engage?"

"Have you seen Jeff?"

"Negative it has been quiet until these guys showed up."

"Granted."

He started rousing everyone to get ready. "Guys it seems Red Team is starting to come in." As soon as those words left his mouth, the Red Team squad came into the clearing covered in paint. It was Squad Cynthia.

"You guys have to get ready there are hostile unknowns on the island. They hit us about an hour into the Games. They butchered Tommy's squad, and we just scattered. My guys told me that coming here was probably our best bet." Cynthia breathlessly yelled as she got closer to the Blue Team camp.

After hearing Cynthia talk his blood ran cold. Hostile unknowns on a Chapter's island? That was insanity.

"Cynthia have you seen Jeff?"

"No, where is he?"

"He was hunting for you guys."

After he said that, he heard Mark start yelling over the radio. Which was strange considering his nature.

"God damnit! Percy you have to help Jeff! I saw him about a mile to the north getting chased. He's bleeding and whatever's chasing him is gaining. Me and Elisa will rally at Jeff's location."

"Alright."

"Cassandra, your squad and I are gonna help out Jeff. Everyone else, stay put and pop flares. Try and contact the Chapter through the radio."

As they left, flashes of red appeared in the stormy skies to warn the Chapter.

**1 hour earlier**

Jeff frowned to himself. The Red Team hasn't been seen for the last hour. You would think that will all the insults, the Red Team would have been in the jungle howling for blood. All he has been hearing was the pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the jungle canopy. But then again, the searching was part of the thrill. He then saw something that shouldn't have been there, a hopeful's sacred weapon. The sacred weapons are the melee weapons a hopeful chooses on his first day of training.

He stooped over to pick it up. A hopeful wouldn't just drop it and leave it. Jeff began to search the area he was in. He was looking for a good minute or two when he saw something that made him freeze. There was a whole squad of hopefuls lying in their blood on the ground. Their corpses had chunks ripped out of them as if something was eating them and got interrupted. There was also arrows sticking out of their bodies. He couldn't really identify the bodies.

Jeff tried to contact Percy and the rest of the Blue Team through the radio, but all he heard was static. "Dang…. Well I can't head back without getting intel on whatever killed these guys. Gotta look for the rest of Red Team too." Jeff muttered to himself.

He saw signs of a trail heading further north and decided to follow. He kept walking until he heard something different from the constant pitter patter. He heard chanting and screaming. Crouching low, he soundlessly closed in on the mysterious noise. Minutes later, he found the source of the noise.

There were a tribe of goblins on this island. He scanned the goblin's camp and noticed that there was some weird ritual going on. A goblin shaman was chanting while dancing around a fire. The thing is, there was someone in the middle of the fire screaming. His eyes started looking Jeff's eyes widened. He saw a member of Squad Avitus, just get sacrificed.

'Gotta get outta here'

He turned around and almost walked into a goblin riding on a boar. The boar roared at him and alerted the rest of the goblin tribe. The goblin started shooting arrows at Jeff. Dodging them easily, he ran back into the jungle. The goblins soon began to run into the jungle in pursuit of Jeff.

He was running and then managed to run into a patrol of more goblins. The goblins started shooting at him and an arrow managed to hit him in the leg. Cursing, Jeff broke the arrow and started to run from the goblins. Before he could get further into the jungle, another two arrows hit him in the back. He didn't stop running.

**Present Time**

Percy ran along with Cassandra's squad to get to Jeff's location. His mind was doing front flips as he wondered what the Chapter was thinking when they sent them to this island. They finally saw Jeff being treated by Elisa as Mark was fending off the goblins. "Honor to the Father and the Son!" Percy roared. "Glory be to their names!" The hopefuls answered.

Percy and his group charged into the goblins from the side. Slashing and stabbing, he was a maelstrom on the battlefield. He decapitated a goblin as it tried to stab Mark in the back. The hopefuls fought hard. Mark had two sacred weapons in his hands as he defended Jeff and Elisa. The goblins soon fled after more than half of them have fallen. Percy crouched next to Jeff to talk with him.

"Jeff, I know you hurt, but you gotta talk to me first. Did you see Avitus and his squad?"

"Yeah…. they are… further up north… there's a campsite. Hurry they're… being sacrificed." After he spoke those words, he finally succumbed to his wounds and fell unconscious.

"Cassandra, your squad is with me. Mark and Elisa, take Jeff back to base camp. I'm going to get Avitus and his boys."

Nodding to Percy, Mark started to carry Jeff and left with Elisa following. Wordlessly, Percy ran further north with Squad Cynthia in tow.

They headed further north searching for the goblin camp. When they started hearing chanting, they paused. They began to sneak towards the camp. He saw something that would forever scar him forever.

Ominous chanting filled the air. The stench of burned flesh was foul. The hopefuls were puking and gagging in the bush behind them. Finally getting their stomachs under control, Percy and Cassandra moved closer and began to survey the camp. The massive fire in the camp burned even through the rain. They saw remains of two hopefuls feeding the flames. Tents were in a circle surrounding the fire. What caught their interest was the lack of goblins.

Most of the goblins were gone. Only about twenty goblins remained in the camp. A few were armed, but the rest were chanting and banging on drums. Avitus and one other hopeful were tied up on the dirt floor a few feet away from the goblin drummers. The chanting rose in volume, and the drumming grew louder. The goblin shaman pointed towards Avitus, and two goblin drummers started dragging the struggling towards the shaman.

"Cassandra, split your team up. Half of you are going to charge the drummers, and the rest of you are gonna face off with the guards. I'm going to help out Avitus. Hurry up, whether you're ready or not I'm going to move." Percy told Cassandra. She nodded and crept back to her squad.

As Cassandra began to command her squad, Percy moved into the camp silently. He moved around the outskirts, getting closer to Avitus.

The shaman just finished drawing runes on Avitus, and gestured to the fire. The drumming and chanting rose once again in volume. They were about to throw Avitus into the fire when Percy rushed them. He stabbed one in the back and decapitated the other.

"You alright Avitus?"

"I'm alright Jackson. I'm gonna go get me and Casey's weapons. Then we're gonna make them pay in blood!" said Avitus as he rushed to a tent.

'Might as well kill the shaman.' Percy absently thought.

Searching for the shaman, he ducked into a large tent with skulls and totems outside of it. He saw the shaman talking to a strange hooded figure. Before he could interrupt, the figure pointed at Percy and spoke in a rasping voice, "I see you Perseus, son of the Greek pantheon." Percy just stared at the figure, confused. "Oh, you do not know your father. You may not know me, but I know you. Your father and the Greeks are just terrible. It's a pity really. They must have abandoned you. When the war begins, you will know to join our side. We don't abandon our own and leave our lovers to die. But first, a test for you young demigod. Kill Yellowtooth here, and you may join us. May we meet again young Perseus." The figure spoke before fading into the shadows.

Yellowtooth growled at Percy before pointing his staff at him. Black energy gathered at the head of staff. Sensing some sort of range attack, Percy dodged before a black lightning bolt shot out of the staff. Running out of the tent, he yelled out, "Do not engage the shaman, finish off the stragglers!"

He turned around and faced the tent. The shaman confidently walked out of the tent. Dark energies surrounded him as it chanted softly in its tongue. Lightning continued to shoot out of the staff. Percy continued to dodge as he ran closer towards Yellowtooth. Once he got close enough, he aimed a slash towards its head. The goblin danced out of its reach before swinging the staff over its head. Percy blocked with his sword, and he kicked it the stomach. The goblin grunted and stumbled back. Percy pressed the advantage and stabbed towards its stomach. The dark energy formed into a barrier around the goblin and somehow blocked the attack, but it seemed that the force of the blow caused the shaman to fall towards the floor. Percy kept swinging his sword down with both hands. The dark barrier flared with each strike. "Die already you monster!" Percy yelled as he swung one last time. His last swing managed to break the barrier and split Yellowtooth's face in half. As the goblin died, the dark energies around it exploded, and Percy flew back with such force that he flew into the jungle. Landing with a groan, dark energies flickered in the air before becoming absorbed by Percy.

"You alright Percy?" asked Cassandra.

Percy just groaned in response. Cassandra and a member of her squad picked him up and began to hurry back to camp. They looked at

** Some time later**

Percy woke up in the hospital room of the Monastery. Seeing Father Soren there he began to shoot off questions like they were bullets.

"HowdidIgethere? How'sJeff? Iseveryonealright?Arethe-…"

Father Soren merely raised his hand, and Percy fell silent.

"I will answer your questions Percy, but first, I must talk to you about something."

"Talk to me about what?"

"About your future as a Hammer of God Perseus."

Percy paused as Father Soren's words sunk in. Father Soren never used his whole name unless it was serious.

"When you killed that shaman Percy, the dark energy within the goblin was absorbed by you. It makes you easier to fall towards your emotions, but that isn't the bad part. The energy somehow corrupted your body. Your legs don't function as they should, and your muscles have become weakened somehow. You can't even walk."

With each sentence said, Percy's heart sunk lower and lower, and tears escaped his eyes.

Would he even finish his training?

**_A/N- I apologize for the late update guys. I had a severe case of writer's block and was very busy studying for my A.P Government class and Marching Band practice. Between all of that and homework from other classes, I'm not very sure when I will update. Know that I'm not going to abandon the story. Hopefully you will understand._**

**_Thanks for Reading! Please send me reviews to help me with any upcoming writer's block. Feel free to ask me questions too. I'm also very sorry for the suckish cliffhanger by the way. Also please tell me of anything errorish in the story please._**

**_-FilipinoPowar_**


End file.
